Just Married
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Byakuran ama Mukuro kawin? Ga wajar! Kalo saban hari mereka berantem, itu baru wajar! Fic abal, gajhe, parah ancur dah! Ga suka ga usah baca XD


**Just Married**

Jujur banget, dari dulu aku ga pernah suka pairing 10069… ide ini melintas dengan seenak udel sendiri!!! Bagiku 10069 itu rada2 crack, gimana aja gitu, Muku-chan ama Byakuran-sama yang di komik kalo bertarung bahkan cuma pake kata2 isa sampe sadis2 gitu, tau2 di pairingin…. =="

Karena itulah kalo cerita ini jadi abal sangat wajar2 aja.. -__-a

Mulai yuk?

Tittle : Just Married

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Comedy

Summary : Byakuran ama Mukuro kawin? Ga wajar!!! Kalo saban hari mereka berantem, itu baru wajar!! Fic abal, gajhe, parah ancur dah!! Ga suka ga usah baca~~ XD

Disclaimer : KHR belongs Akira Amano-sensei and Just Married belongs to me!!

Warning : OOC sangat! Gajhe! Abal! Ga mutu! Dan ini fic bener2 bisa dapet flame!! dan typo pastinya~~ XD

* * *

"Mukuro-kuuuuun~~~~ ", panggil seorang pria yang punya rambut warna perak itu.

"Apa?", jawab pria lain yang bernama Mukuro itu datar.

"Mukuro-kun, ayo hadap sini sebentar.. masa' aku mau berangkat, kamu malah asyik baca buku sih??", kata pria berambut putih itu sambil manyunin bibirnya.

"Kalau gitu, cepet enyah sana." Mukuro menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mta dari buku yang ia baca.

Dikomentari begitu, jelas Byakuran Millefiore itu ga terima, dia pun ngambil buku yang lagi dibaca Mukuro dan dilempar ke sudut ruangan.

"Apaan sih? Ngeganggu orang aja!", sembur Mukuro galak.

"Abisnya Mukuro-kun nyuekin aku kaya nyuekin bebek buruk rupa kecebur got sih..", lanjut Byakuran dengan gaya 'monyong2in bibir'nya sampe 3cm. Idiiiih….

"Kamu emang bukan bebek buruk rupa kecebur got." Kata Mukuro sambil pasang wajah merengut.

Byakuran langsung mesem pas ngedenger omongan 'istrinya' itu, "Kyaaaaa~~ Mukuro-kun ternyata emang masih cinta padaku~~ buktinya ga ngejek~~~", dasar Milefiore satu ini.. -__-

"Emang bukan bebek buruk rupa, tapi kalo diganti jadi rubah mesum buruk rupa kecebur got, itu baru bener!!", damprat Mukuro sadis dengan wajah jutek kaya orang habis dicekek pake tali tambang.

Wajah Byakuran yang tadi udah kepasang senyum sumringah itu sekarang jadi sendu, "Mu-Mukuro-kun kejam.. padahal..padahal kita kan pasangan pengantin baruu.. kenapa aku dijahatin gituuuu???", Tanya Rubah Putih itu.

"Karena kamu emang pantes digituin! Aku ga inget pernah menikah ama orang macem kamu tau!!"

"Ta-tapi kan ini ada buktinya…..", Byakuran melambai-lambaikan sebuah kertas. Kertas tanda bukti perkawinan alias surat nikah!

Mata Mukuro terbelalak sampe mau copot, "Itu PALSU!! Sejak kapan aku nandatanganin itu surat laknat hah?!!", kata Mukuro tidak terima sambil berusaha meraih surat nikah itu. Sayangnya usaha itu sia-sia karena Byakuran mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi sampai tidak terjangkau oleh Mukuro.

*A/N : Dasar tinggi! Bikin iri aja kamu Byakuran-sama!!!! DDX*

"Serahkan surat itu padaku!", bentak Mukuro galak kaya anjing baru aja melahirkan.

Byakuran kaget, dan sejurus kemudian, dia mengeluarkan pandangan bak anak anjing yang dibuang pas hari hujan ; Puppy Eyes Attack!! Eh, bentar. kalo kasusnya Byakuran, itu berarti jurusnya ; Foxy Eyes Attack!!

Mukuro langsung buang muka tanda ga suka, "Huh! Ga akan mempan padaku!"

Lama waktu berselang sejak si rubah imut itu mengeluarkan jurus Foxy Eyes Attack , Mukuro tetap ga bergeming sama sekali. Byakuran juga ga gampang putus asa gitu aja, dia menambah intensitas kemilau jurusnya 5x lipat!

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dan bukan karena memang kasian ama Byakuran, Mukuro pun membuka mulutnya, "Aku berbaik hati padamu kali ini, Rubah Mesum! Apa maumu??", Tanya cowok dengan warna bola mata yang berbeda itu.

Byakuran senyum-senyum kuda, "Nah, 'kan tadi aku udah bilang mau berangkat ke kantor buat kerja…".

"Terus? Apa hubungannya denganku?", Mukuro nanya lagi.

Pria ubanan tapi sebenernya ga ubanan itu *hah?* menambah lebar senyumnya yang kalo diukur mungkin bisa lebih lebar dari daun pintu rumahnya sendiri, "A-Good-Bye-Kiss."

Manteb dah.

4 buah tanda siku-siku nemplok di kepala nanasnya Mukuro, tanda kalo dia kesel dan nyesel gara2 ngeladenin si Rubah Mesum bin Idiot satu itu.

"Cepat pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali untuk menginjakkan kakimu lagi disini!", kata Mukuro sambil nendang byakuran tepat di wajah.

"Aih, aih.. Mukuro-kun, istriku tercinta ini memang sangat pemalu yah?? Ahahaha," Jyaaah!! Byakuran malah ketawa dengan perlakuan istrinya satu ini.

Akhirnya Byakuran pun pergi tanpa mendapat ciuman perpisahan dari sang istri terkasih, tetapi malah dapet tendangan perpisahan darinya. Si Istri, Mukuro Rokudo pun tambah sebel dengan kelakuan suami yang dianggap bukan suaminya itu.

* * *

Kenapa ya, mereka, pasangan Byakuran-Mukuro yang hobinya berantem dari jaman nenek monyong, eh, nenek moyang itu bisa menikah?

Jawabannya adalah karena walau selalu berantem, sebenernya Byakuran itu cinta ama Mukuro. Mau gimana pun tingkah Mukuro sampe jumpalitan dari atap gedung buat nge-smackdown Byakuran, pria putih-putih itu pasti bakal selalu senyum. Sampe authornya aja pernah mikir, jangan2 daripada murah senyum lebih tepatnya Byakuran itu rada kurang2 sesetrip.

Makanya, untuk mengukuhkan cintanya pada Mukuro dengan nistanya dia mengajak Mukuro kemping bareng Tsuna dan yang laen supaya ga dicurigai, ngasih makan marshmallow khusus yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan obat kaku di dalemnya yang berakibat Mukuro ga isa gerak! Dengan kondisi seperti itu, Byakuran nyebar undangan pernikahan, ngadain upacara pernikahan di gereja, dia pake tuxedo putih dan Mukuro pake baju pengantin berkibar-kibar dengan tiara diatas kepalanya, semua janji sehidup semati diucapkan semua oleh Pendeta, Byakuran meniyakan semuanya, kepalanya Mukuro (yang sampe saat itu ga isa gerak) Cuma diangguk-anggukin sama Byakuran, dan akhirnya mereka dinyatakan resmi telah menikah..

Betapa malang nasib si Pineapple Head ini, udah dikasih ramuan ajaib bin aneh, dikawinin paksa pula oleh orang yang paling ingin dia bunuh di dunia. Haduuuuh… nasib, nasib. APES BANGET!!

Untung kasiat obat kaku itu udah habis sebelum keperjakaannya Mukuro diambil, jadi sampe sekarang si Mukuro masih pirjin *baca : Virgin*.

Sebenernya sih, Mukuro gampang aja kabur dari rumah si Millefiore ini, tapi karena lebih mentingin gengsinya mah, dia pilih diem disini, pura-pura jadi istri yang baek supaya image-nya dikalangan ibu-ibu rumah tangga tukang gossip mencurigakan di sekitar mereka nggak 'berkicau' macem-macem. Diluarnya aja Mukuro baik-baikin si Byakuran, tunggu aja kalo udah sampe di dalem, paling udah ditendang tuh Byakuran biar ga tidur seranjang-sekamar ama dia.

Nah, setelah ini, apa yang bakal dilakuin mereka yah buat membina hubungan rumah tangga yang baek??

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**Bwaahahhaah!!! Cerita gajhe!!! XD *All : gitu nyadar, tapi masih nekad mublish***

**Banyak temen yang bilang kalo gaya ngetikku jadi beda, ya? Mereka bilang gaya ngetikku jadi kaya udah mahasiswa gitu.. ==', padahal nggak juga kok! Dengan ini gaya ngetikku udah balik kaya yang dulu lagi kan, temen2?? *All : kaga peduli***

**Nah, cerita yang jelek ini kalau berkenan harap di RnR yah??? =D**

**See U all in my another fic~~~ XD**


End file.
